zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cute Transfer Student
The Cute Transfer Student is the thirty first episode in the ''Zatch Bell!'' anime series. Synopsis A Mamodo and his partner are in an active volcano finding a piece of something. The mamodo is unhappy that it broke into three pieces but is determined to get all the pieces of it. Meanwhile Zatch is fishing for Yellowtail when he comes across one shard of the mirror. He's entraced by it as another guy arrives in town with a paper pinwheel in his pocket. He snips together a paper rose and leaves it on the bus bench. As Kiyo gets ready for school, Zatch shows off the mirror shard. Kiyo suggests that Zatch puts it away or someone could steal it. Zatch quickly puts the mirror shard in the Volcan 300 as Kiyo leaves. He runs into Suzy who walks with him to school and mentions that there's a new transfer student. At school the transfer student introduces herself as Shion Hibiki. Right away everyone is overtaken by her cuteness except for Kiyo and ask her various questions. Kiyo only gets interested when a cat named Nya pops out of her bag. The teacher doesn't like bending the rules to allow cats in the room but Shion gets upset because Nya is all the family she has left. The kids have no problem with it because Kiyo brings Zatch every day and the teacher brings his wife. The teacher eventually submits and allows the cat to stay. Nya and Zatch get along well as the guy from the bus stop leaves another paper rose at the school gate. After school, Shion asks if she can walk home with Kiyo. She pulls him as Zatch carries Nya. All of Kiyo's friends are upset, especially Suzy. As they walk, Shion talks about how she and Nya are alike while noting that Nya bonded with Zatch quickly. Kiyo notes how 'brutally honest' or forthcoming Shion is for being a transfer student. Shion mentions how she's scared of being alone but then shakes it off. Shion wants to be friends with the pair and while Kiyo is hesitant, Zatch immediately accepts them as friends. He introduces them to Volcan 300 only to drop his mirror shard. Shion is immediately fascinated with the mirror shard as the pinwheel guy shows up. He claims that he found it and demands that Zatch hand over the mirror shard. The guy pulls out a spellbook which shocks Zatch and Kiyo. They tell Shion to go home and she obeys while Kiyo gets his spellbook. The guy summons his mamodo, Cut N' Paste leaving Kiyo dumbfounded at the dumb name. He demands that they hand over the mirror piece too which makes Kiyo think it's valuable. Cut N' Paste begins with Shizaruk which slices the air. Thankfully Zatch and Kiyo dodge it as Cut N' Paste makes human paper cut outs. With Paperuk, the paper is brought to life and attacks them. Kiyo is slapped silly and he uses Zaker to throw them off. Kiyo gets up only for Ganzu Poreid to make him stuck to the ground. Zatch counters with Zaker only for one of the scissors on Cut N' Paste's body to be thrown up like a lightningrod. Kiyo tries a Rashield to block the next attack only for Cut N' Paste to slice through it. Kiyo asks about the mirror fragment again only for Kiichiro to say that it's none of their business. Zatch is about to hand it over when Kiyo says that people like Cut N' Paste shouldn't have it. Using a Gigano Shizaruk, the pair attack Kiyo and Zatch once again. Kiyo comes up with a plan and uses Jikerdo to turn Cut N' Paste into a magnet. The spell Cut N' Paste uses backfires and his book is burned. Afterwards Kiyo wonders if the mirror had to do something about the battle for mamodo king. Shion finds Zatch and Kiyo because she was worried about them. The pair who found the first mirror shard look at the pair noting that Zatch is powerful. They aren't worried though because their next plan is in play. Zatch shows Shion the mirror shard. She then asks if she can have it. New content shown Characters * Nya and Shion Hibiki * Cut N' Paste and Kiichiro Spells * Baris * Shizaruk * Paperuk * Ganzu Poreid * Gigano Shizaruk Gallery Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Filler Episodes Category:Season One Category:Picture-less